The New Reign
by basketballgirl21
Summary: The is the sequel to my story Together At Last. This is about Adrian and Rose's reign as the new Queen and King, and see how their children deal with this new change.


**Hey everyone. This is my new story. Most of it will be in Ana's point of view and how she views being the Princess. I hope you like my new story.**

I sat in the first pew as my mother and father were being crowned king and queen. Two days ago past King Rupert died in his sleep, and my parents were made king and queen since they were their heirs.

I sat in the first pew with my other siblings and my grandmother, and my Aunt Lissa. I sat on the very end because I had to go up to be officially crowned the Princess. Beside me was my twin brother Alexei but we all call him Al. Next to him was my really little sister Alba who was sitting on my grandma's lap, and then finally Brian who was being held by Aunt Lissa.

Looking down at my dress I was happy that I'm the princess. My mom had prepared all of our outfits for the coronation. Well, Aunt Lissa helped her with it. The royal court was big on traditions, so all the ladies wore eloquent dresses, and the men wore really nice tuxes.

I had the best outfit of everyone, except my mom of course. My dress was purple, the official color of royalty. It went to the floor and was just the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. The hair that I have always loved was pinned back into the prettiest hairstyle that took about two hours to do this morning. I had flats on that went so well with my dress. Also I had the heart locket that I got when I was very young. On the outside the letter "A" was carved in when you opened it there was a picture of my mom and dad and on the other side was a picture of my parents holding me and brother when we were little.

My brother nudged me, and I looked back up to the altar. The priest had just crowned my mother and my parents were taking their seats on the throne. Then it was time for me to go up there. I would go before my other siblings because I was the eldest daughter and the heir to the throne.

I stood up from the pew, and walked to the altar. I made sure that I kept my head up high; the last thing that I wanted was for people to think I was just a baby. When I walked to the altar, my ladies in waiting had all stood up from the pew behind me and walked with me. I finally reached the pew and stuck my hand out for him to kiss. He took it kissed it and bowed. I signaled for him to stand up.

One of my ladies took an official rode and put it around my shoulders. It had fur trim and it fit me perfectly. I turned around so everyone in the whole church could see me. In the pews I saw very important Moroi who had come to see the new crowning. All around the walls of the church were guardians. This church wasn't a small church; it was really big, big enough to fit a lot of people in there.

I waited as the priest moved to get my crown. While he was slowly placing it on my head he was saying this chant thing about the Lord protecting me and letting me a good ruler when my day came. When it was all over, my grandfather Abe came over and offered me his arm. I took it as I was supposed to and we escorted me to my throne that sat next to my father. He and my mom smiled at me when I reached my throne. My grandfather helped me get into my seat and he bowed to me. He then moved so he was in front of my parents and bowed to them.

Then it was Alba's time. The priest did almost the same thing he did to me, but he placed a really small crown on her little head. My parents said that her crowning wasn't as important as mine since she was second in line for the throne, but was more important than my brothers. Then my grandfather took Alba from my grandmother, and he walked over to the throne that sat next to me. Alba would be turning 2 in a few months, so she knew how to walk, but her grammar wasn't as well as mine. He sat her down bowed to her, then me and then to my parents.

When Abe took his spot it was time for Al to come up. The priest did the same thing and placed a plain gold crown on his head. Al's wasn't as important because he was the third in line for the throne. My grandmother walked over to Al and curtsied to him. He offered his arm and she took it. They walked to the throne that was next to moms. We all smiled at him as grandma helped him into his throne. She curtsied to him, and then backed up so she could curtsy to all of us.

Then it was time for Brian's crowning. Aunt Lissa handed him off to grandma, and the priest crowned him. Grandma walked over to Brian's throne which had a little booster seat so it would be easier for him to sit, she then bowed to Brian then backed up so she could bow to all of us.

The priest said some words.

"All Moroi and dhampirs present here to witness the crowning of our new royal family, I present to you, Their Majesties, King Adrian and Queen Rosemarie." He called out. My parents stood up, and my father offered mom his arm. She took it and they made their way down the steps.

"Her Royal Highness, Princess Anastasia." The priest called out. I stood up and walked over to the steps and walked down the stairs. My parents were standing there with their backs towards me.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Alba, Prince Alexei, and Prince Brian." The priest called out again. I couldn't turn around but I bet that my brothers and sister were making their way down the steps. Then my parents started walking. I counted in my head to ten and then started to walk at the pace my parents were walking at.

As soon as my parents started to walk, everybody in the whole church bowed to us. It took me a full 2 minutes to walk to the end of the aisle. I followed my parent to a room where we would gather and be a family together before we were to be escorted through the court to the royal house and to the massive ballroom where we would hold a hug feast in our honor.

We finally got to the room, and when the servants closed the door to the study we were in, we all let out a big sigh.

I walked over to my mom and gave her a big hug. She bent down and picked me up.

"My Ana, you were wonderful, as you all were. I am so proud of you. All of you." She kissed my hair, and then sat me back down.

I'm the new Princess. My world is going to be totally different.

2 months later

"Your highness, your parents have arrived back from their trip to France. They are requesting for you company at a private dinner tonight." Penelope told me. She was one of my ladies in waiting, and I grew to love her as if she was my own big sister.

"Alright, will my brothers and sister be attending dinner as well?" I asked. I was sitting on the floor with Alba and we were playing with our dolls.

"Yes, their majesties have requested that your brothers and sister join as well." She said.

"Thank you Penelope that will be all." I told her. I wanted to spend some time with my sister. Rarely did we get to spend time together. I was always in my lessons, and she was too young to take lessons so she spent all of her day either sleeping or playing.

Penelope curtsied to us, and then exited the room. Then the door to the playroom opened and Al came in and by the looks of it, he has been playing outside with some of the other children on court. He had stained on his pants, and his hair was terribly messed up.

"Al, mommy and daddy have come back from France. We get to eat dinner with them." I told him. The one thing my teacher has been trying to teach me was my speaking structure. A princess should always be able to hold a conversation with anyone, even if that person is someone who just learning to talk or an 80 year old man.

"Yeah, I've missed them." Al said. He went and sat down next to Alba and started to play with her.

"Since it will be the first time they have seen us in awhile, we must present ourselves very well." I looked over at my tutor to make sure that I was speaking correctly. He nodded which made me very happy to know.

About an hour later, Penelope came in and curtsied to us. "Your highnesses, it is time for you to get ready for the dinner with their majesties."

I stood up, and brushed my back of my dress. Then I followed Penelope down the corridors to my bedroom. Most of the windows in that corridor where mosaics and it was just so pretty to see the past Princes and Princesses in the mosaics. This was the corridor that the royal children always walked down to go from the playroom to their bedrooms. The section of the royal house where we all stayed was the royal nursery. So because of this, every time a new king and queen were crowned, and they had children, mosaics of them all playing where put up on the windows.

I got to my chamber and went straight to the walk in closet. Since this dinner was for my parents I told my ladies I wanted an ivory satin dress that had a bow. They walked to my dress area and grabbed the dress. Then Penelope helped me undress and into the dress.

Once I was done with the dress, Penelope walked over and grabbed my shoes. I didn't put them on quite yet. I walked out of my closet and to my vanity. Climbing onto my stool I sat very still, and then Penelope started to work on my hair. Outside of my bed chamber, I could hear my ladies tidying up in the room that was adjacent to my bed chamber that I held a lot of my company. I called for Elizabeth and she came in through the curtain that separated the two rooms.

She came in and curtsied to me.

"Your highness." She said to me.

"Elizabeth I need you to fetch my doll for me. The blonde one please." I told her. She curtsied to me again left the room. A few seconds later she came back with my doll. I named her Rose when my mom gave me her after my crowning.

Penelope had finished my hair and it looked really nice. My strawberry blond hair had started to darken just a shade but it made me look a lot older than 5 years old.

I got up from my stool and walked over to my closet and grabbed my shoes and put them on. Then Penelope came in with some jewels that I might like to wear with my dress. Looking at the box which carried the ones that she picked out, I grabbed the silver bracelet.

"Penelope can you please go get my locket please. I want to wear it tonight." Penelope curtsied and quickly went to go get my locket. I walked out of the closet and into my bed chamber. There was a big stone fireplace near my bed so I would always stay warm. I sat down in one of the big plush chairs and stared into the fireplace. Seconds later Penelope came back.

"Your highness, here is the locket that you wanted." She said. I got up, and she came over to me. Being careful not to mess up my hair, she clasped the locket and stepped back.

"Is it time for me to leave?" I asked Penelope. The last thing I wanted was to be late to meet my parents.

"Yes your highness, we should make our way to your parents room." Penelope replied. I stood up and walked past the curtain. All my ladies curtsied and then followed me to my parent's room. I knew the royal house better than anyone here.

Walking down the royal children's corridor I saw the same mosaics that I saw earlier. At the end of the corridor I saw my brother there with his gentlemen, Alba and Brian. I guess they were all waiting for me. At the end of the hallway, everyone but my siblings bowed to me.

"Princess Anastasia." They all said to me.

I nodded to them, and we all started walking to the majesties wing. We finally got there, and one of the guards opened the door for us. We nodded to them and walked in. Everyone but my parents stood up, they were already standing up. All of the servants either bowed or curtsied to us.

I saw my parents I forgot all about curtsying to them. I just ran right into my mother arms. Al did the same and ran right into moms arms too. Alba, who just learned to walked, ran clumsy to them as well. Mom bent down and opened her arms.

"My babies, I've missed you too much." Mom said. We all hugged and greeted each other for a few minutes until one of my mother's ladies said that dinner was ready. We all went to the dining table that was in my parents social room was all served and had wonderful looking food on it.

"Momma, did you get us any gifts in Paris?" Al asked.

"Yes, sweetie, we did. We wait to give them to you once we are finished with dinner." Mom said.

"Ana, you grew in the past 3 weeks, next month is you and Al's birthday, isn't it?" Dad asked me.

"Yup, we are going to be 5 years old!" I said.

"Yeah and then a 2 months after that we have Alba's 2nd birthday, and then Brian's 1st birthday, that's a lot of birthdays we have. Adrian, don't you remember when it was Ana's and Al's birthday? They were so young and cute." Mom said.

"Yeah, but they are even cuter now." Dad said. He tickled the bottom of my chin and I let out a laugh.

Soon dinner was done and we were all sitting on the couch in front of one of the fireplaces. Mom had her ladies go and retrieve the presents they got us. They got me a new doll, a couple of new dresses and a miniature Eiffel Tower. Al they got some toys, Alba some dresses, toys, and for Brian a few toys as well.

We stayed there till really late, and all of our ladies or gentlemen had to carry us to our rooms where they dressed us in our nightgowns and places us in our king sized beds. Tonight was one of the best nights I have ever had in my life.


End file.
